


Caught and Held

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene won't stop staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught and Held

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally found on my LJ [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/209125.html) (f-locked entry).

Sam can feel Gene’s gaze burning into the back of his neck. 

For a moment he allows himself to recall the graze of teeth on exposed skin, rough hands dipping below his waistband. The way Gene had choked out ‘love’ that one time then sworn up and down he hadn’t said it after.

But they’re at work. This isn’t allowed. Sam glances over his shoulder to let Gene know to cut it out, but Gene doesn’t look away as he normally would when caught staring. He knows the rules. He usually doesn’t risk it. 

Sam squirms under his watchful eye.


End file.
